Sea Princess
by BornYesterdayButBornToBeWild
Summary: Follow Bella on her journey to a place full of many horrors. A place where one can only hope to fit in. A place called Highschool. Being a mermaid princess ain't easy and fitting in sure as hell isn't any easiar. Bella will have to overcome obstacles, face her fears, and in the end will she stand victorious or fall a coward? A continuation of BlueRuby13's fanfic "Sea Princess".
1. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is the official 5th chapter of Blueruby13's "Sea Princess". I'm sorry it took so long to upload this but I' was very sick and busy doing my AP program work at home in my free time for the past couple of months seeing as how I wasn't allowed to go to school. Anyways sorry if some facts are wrong in this fan-fiction. I can't analyze every detail for the original story and get everything correct in here. Oh and just to make this chapter seem a bit more realistic Bella can choose whether or not she turns into a mermaid near water. I don't know if that was what it was originally but just in case that's what's going on. I thought that this would make more sense seeing as how she's going to a beach with humans.**

**Anyways R&R! Please tell me what you think!**

"_Home. I didn't know where that was now. Here with Charlie, Alice, Edward? Or with my mother and the sea animals in the ocean? That_

_was a question I couldn't answer."_

That single thought repeated in my head for what felt like the one hundredth time in the past twenty minutes. After an agonizing school day I got into my truck and started to La Push to meet up with Angela, Mike, Jessica, Tyler, & Lauren.

The second that I had gotten there Jessica & Lauren had grabbed the guys and taken off to the shore. Angela and I however went in the opposite direction and headed to the tide pools.

"So what's up with you and that Cullen guy? He's so into you! You guys are the _perfect _couple!" Angela said to me with a mad grin on her face.

"Really Ang? I'm starting to think that you and Alice are twins! God! Nothing is going on between Edward & I!" I exclaimed.

"Really? Then why are you blushing?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Here, look for yourself," She said victoriously while handing me a compact from her purse.

_Curse my excessive blushing! _

"So it's true! Bella what's up with you two? I NEED to know!" Angela screeched with glee.

"Nothing Angela! I mean something may have been there in the beginning but it's definitely long gone now. I mean he flat out said to my face that he didn't like me and didn't want to be friends," I yelled.

I looked down. I was on the verge of breaking into tears.

I took off my socks & shoes and put my bare feet in a tide pool. The water somehow calmed me. It mad me feel like my mother was there comforting me.

Oh how much I missed her.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry for bringing it up! It's all right! He wasn't that cute anyways! I mean he's no Channing Tatum," She said winking.

"_What happened to the perfect couple thing?"_ I muttered.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking out loud about how much I miss my mom," I said quickly.

_Nice cover up Bella! It's not entirely a lie! I mean you were thinking about how much you miss your mom..._

"Oh."

"Yeah it's nothing... Hey! It's getting late we should probably head back and meet up with everyone," I said trying to get out of the awkward situation I just put myself in. I mean Angela must feel terrible bringing up _Him._

"Yeah you're probably right and I have to leave anyways... I'm meeting up with Ben," She added the last part feebly.

"Yeah that's probably best. See you at school tomorrow?" I ask hoping, no PRAYING, that we were still on good terms.

I walked back to my beast of a Chevy. She was the only thing I could rely on these days. I mean my dad knows next to nothing about me these days and can't give really good advice, my mom was hundreds of miles away in the ocean somewhere, Angela knows nothing about the other side of me so I can't confide in her, Alice doesn't & can't know about me being a mermaid and I'm NOT talking to her about Edward, the last thing I need is a pixie-like human getting into my relationship business. And then there's Edward. I can't tell him or even talk to him anymore. He doesn't like me now and do you want to know the funny thing? I think I may just like him. God how bad can this get?


	2. Chapter 6

When I got home I ran straight up to my room. Charlie came to see if everything was fine but I just ignored him. Finally I reached my goal of falling asleep. However the rarest thing occurred. I had a dream or rather a nightmare. Generally when mermaids slept, if they ever chose to sleep, fall into a dreamless sleep but given the fact I'm only half mermaid I have the rare dream. I only get these dreams when something really good or really terrible is about to happen.

**************DREAM*************************

_I was screaming and running. From what? I can't remember. All I can recall are the eyes of a hunter. The dark, hungry, sadist eyes of a killer._

"_No please don't kill her!" I pleaded._

_He didn't respond to me with words but rather actions._

_He leaned down to free her but to my horror put his lips to her neck and -"_

_****************DREAM*****************_

"Bella! Wake up! Honey it's okay it was only a dream!" Charlie said trying to calm me down.

I opened my eyes to find that I wasn't in my bedroom but rather in my truck. My throat hurt from screamed and my face was soaked in tears. In my hands were the keys to my truck and on my wrist-

_Wait!_ I said to myself mentally.

"Dad? What happened to my wrists? And what the barnacle am I doing in my truck?" I ask wearily yet concerned.

"I don't know. I was sleeping on the couch when I heard the door open. I got up and there you were getting into your truck talking to yourself. I walked over to ask what you were doing when you started screaming," Charlie recalled. He looked worried.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I must have had a bad dream. Not that It matters. I can't even remember it," I lied while putting a false smile on my face.

God either I was a good liar which I'm not or Charlie is REALLY bad at his job.

"Okay fine Bells just be careful," He said while heading into the house.

I followed him and went up to my room. I put together an outfit quickly and went into the bathroom. I had a "human moment" and took a long warm shower. I then got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth.

I slowly walked downstairs and made Charlie some breakfast. We sat down and ate toast, omelets, and cereal. Charlie had coffee and I drank some water.

"Where's the bacon?"

"In the freezer."

"Why isn't it on my plate?"

"Because you didn't make breakfast," I said with an evil grin.

"God Damn it!" He cursed as he spilt coffee on himself.

I laughed.

"I'll see you after school Charlie. Love you," I said as I grabbed my bag and got into my truck for the second time this morning.

I started my beautiful beast and headed to school.

"Sweet mother of pearl this is going to be a fun day," I said with a sarcastic grin as I got out of the car.

Let's just hope I don't see _Him_ today...


	3. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Bella!" The small pixie trilled with her unnaturally high and cheery voice.

"It's time for you to undergo a MAJOR wardrobe change. You, me, & this small boutique in Port Angeles this weekend. It'll be per ¬"

"Alice Cullen, don't you DARE end that sentence with "Perfect"," I cut her off, clearly annoyed.

"But Bella!" She whined.

"No if's, and's, or but's Alice! You know I hate shopping! Plus I've gotta' study for my calculus test next Monday. You know how Mr. Vernner is. He _hates _me!" I say exasperated.

She'd been bothering me about my choice in clothing for the past few weeks, though she could hardly blame me. I mean I'm used to swimming with a _tail_ freely everyday, not walking around Forks High school in _clothing_. Therefore it only made sense for me to wear loose-fitting clothes seeing as how I wasn't used to the skin-tight jeans and low-cut excuses of clothing that human girls my age wore. I mean they showed off 90% of their cleavage in them and I'm sorry people but _no one_, not even King Trident himself, could ever convince me to wear something even remotely similar to those scraps of fabric, let alone a fashion-crazed cheerleader pixie on happy-go-lucky drugs.

"Bella!" Angela called out from behind me. I swear her mother had the gift of foresight when she named Angela seeing as how she was currently my angel for saving my from the evil pixie-captor.

"Gotta' go Alice. Anyways have fun this weekend, I'll be _studying_," I stated sharply and clearly before swiftly turning around on my heels and half walking, half running to Angela. I didn't even give her time to process what I'd just said let alone protest, though I didn't regret that later part at all.

"I thought you said you weren't with _Edwar__d,_" She said rolling his name off her tongue like a saleswoman convincing some poor bastard into buying some brand-new product.

_I __won't convince__d__. Not again..._ I trailed off mentally.

"I did, why?"

"Oh, well guess who was asking about you this morning during advanced mathematics?"

"I don't know, Arnold Schwarzenegger?" I said in a sardonic tone.

"NO STUPID! You!" She whisper screams at me as Edward and the rest of the Cullens walk to their usually seats near the window.

"What did he ask?" I asked her more calmly and quietly this time. Hoping the Cullens wouldn't hear our exchange.

And my mother always did say that certain things were best to be approached with a sense of poise & rationality, and I decided over the past week that Mr. Edward Cullen was one of those things.

"The usual, "How's Bella,", "Has she been doing anything reckless recently,", ya' know? And when I ask "Why?" he always says "Just curious." He TOTALLY like you!"

I growl.

"He has no right to ask about me or my well-being. I mean if any harm were to come to me it would be only by his hand. And if he was simply "curious" he could ask _me_. Not my friends!" I rant, seething with anger as we exit the cafeteria and head to our next class.

Well so much for poise and rationality. God! Half of the freaking state probably heard that.

"There, there Bella. It'll be fine. Next time he asks I'll tell him he's a bleeping _. Then I'll say "Fill in the blanks beyotch,". Alright?" Angela says while rubbing my back.

"Let's go. We're going to be late for class," She says still holding my in her warm, friendly embrace.

And with that we got up and left.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. It would seem that the Cullens decided to ditch school and go home early. Finally my final class let out and I entered the cozy interior of my old truck. She was a beauty.

I started her up and drove down the familiar route home. The sun shone through the thick trees surrounding the road. As I drove on the overpass the lake beside the road called to me. As if beckoning that I swim in its shallow clutches. The water's peaceful and serene aura enticed me, as if when I entered it all of my problems would disappear. I continued home and got changed into my one-piece swimsuit and grabbed a towel. Then I started the walk to the water's edge. I looked around the shoreline and decided that it was safe to swim with my tail. I jumped in and transformed into my true form. I swam with the fish for hours on end. It was only when my stomach started grumbling that I realized how late it was. I changed my tail into legs and paddled back to the shore. I dried off and as I started walking home I sensed a presence. I started to walk faster. I turned around only to face a familiar pair of red eyes.

I screamed and started to run as fast as I could. I knew it wouldn't be of any use though considering _what_ it was. I tripped over my own feet and fell face first onto the asphalt road. I heard a growl behind me. The _thing _then jumped onto me and starts to claw at my skin. A burning feeling sweeps across my body and down to my legs. Oh god, my legs! They feel like someone has set fire to them. I then hear another growl of sorts. This time it was not of the hunter but of another of his kind. I try to get up but a set of hands force me down.

"_Stop resisting and rest. You'll need it__," _A calming, masculine voice murmurs in my ear.

And without hesitation I slip into the unknown darkness that I've come to know recently as unconsciousness.

**************** TWO DAYS LATER ***********************

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I could hear some kind of machine beside me. I say "hear" because it hurts too much to open my eyes and what's the point of self-inflicted pain?

The door to whatever room I'm in opens.

"Well Edward I'm unsure of how your friend is doing. She seems to be in a comatose state and is not responding to any single stimulation we impose upon her. Are you sure it was an animal that attacked her?" A professional sounding voice asks.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say that her injuries seem quite inconsistent with the claws of any animal I've ever seen around here," The man replies.

"Are you doubting the credibility of my recollection of Friday's events sir?" Edward asks.

"No, just speculating. It's my job to make sure that I get the truth and that the "truth" is logical."

"Well even her attending physician will tell you that she was attacked by a bear."

"Her attending physician is Dr. Carlisle Cullen correct?"

"Yes. How is this of any impertinence to your investigation, Officer?"

"Just thought I'd ask. You know her father is Chief of Police right? If I don't investigate thoroughly then my job is on the line."

"Well I'm sorry for your position Officer Crowley but it isn't relevant to the matters at hand. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go speak with my father," Edward says as he and the officer walk away.

I know that he & Crowley walked out of the room because of the loud sets of footsteps that could be heard, echoing down the corridors.

I slowly open my eyes after deciding that I couldn't risk another surprise visitor. I mean how interesting was that conversation? "Well even her attending physician will tell you that she was attacked by a bear," Attacked by a bear my ass! It was a _someone_ not a _something._ If only I'd been conscious enough to protest on my behalf.

"Isabella Swan?" A voice calls out from the doorway interrupting my inner arguments.

"Yes?" I wheeze in an attempt to respond to the voice. I looked up at the man. He seemed shocked that I had responded to him.

"My name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Do you know where you are?"

"Not really. But since you're a Doctor I'll guess the hospital?"

"Yes. Now do you know why you are here?"

"Because some crazy person attacked me."

"What do you mean "Some crazy person"? You were attacked by a bear remember?"

"No I most definitely DO NOT remember because it didn't happen!" I say a bit loudly.

I wince.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Why do you think I'm wincing?"

"Here let my redress your bandages." He lifts up the blankets and removes the pieces of blood-stained cotton to reveal my torn up scaly legs. Yep you heard me right, SCALY legs.

"Shit!"

"No need to panic my dear, I am not going to hurt you. I just want you answer a few questions."

Carlisle filled me in on how he and his family were unlike everyone else, kinda' like me. He told me they were vampires that lived off of animals as opposed to humans. He said that he and his family were out hunting when they smelt blood and that the thing that attacked me was a vampire too, only he lived off of human — or in this case — mermaid blood.

I in turn told him that I was a half-mermaid, half-human princess and that was why my legs had some scales on them. I told him that i thought that my legs started to turn to a tail in a means of defence and sometime during the transformation they got damaged to the point where the could no longer change. I also told him about the conversation I'd overheard.

"So what are we going to do? Are we going to lie and say a bear did it?" I ask.

"Yes we must. We can not expose ourselves or you for that matter. There are certain people in the supernatural world that would take an interest in you for all of the wrong reasons."

I agreed to keep quiet about the accident and his family if he told no one at all (Not even his family) about what I was. I couldn't have too many people knowing what I was or else my kingdom could go into jeopardy. I mean I couldn't risk one of these vampires disrupting the ocean, it wouldn't be the right thing to do. I decided after Carlisle left to go back to sleep after all I was quite drowsy.

*************************The Next Week***********

I've finally been released from the hospital. Charlie came and picked me up. He then sentenced me to bed rest.

_Yay me! I get to sleep some more!_ I think. Note my sarcasm.

I jump into my bed, careful not to apply too much pressure onto my legs or my side as I drifted off into the wonderful world of Dreamland where everything and anything is possible, for example Edward turning out to be a vampire.

At least in dreamland I don't have to worry about stupid human-drinking vampires attacking me...

**A/N- I'M BAAACCCKKK! ;) Missed y'all! Anyways I can apologize forever but it won't matter. I just wanted to say that now that I have my laptop charger back from my friend and can use my laptop, there SHOULD be more updates. NOT PROMISING ANYTHING! **

** I am SORRY for not updating,**

** Alycesaundra Mathews xxxx**


	4. Chapter 8

A/N – Hey guys! This chapter is going to be a tad bit confusing. Especially in Alice's part but it'll all be cleared up in about 2 to 3 chapters from now or maybe the next one if I'm inspired enough to write a SUPER long one. Anyways as always please review. I like to know whether or not I'm doing a good job especially on stories that I've adopted since I find it harder to grasp the story since I'm not the one to have started the general story. Oh and I have a question for all of you. Please answer the question in your reviews. Anyways I was playing around with the idea of writing a series for Sea Princess on fanfiction since "Sea Princess" is really only going to cover the basics of "Twilight". Anyways when I first adopted the story I spoke with the original author and she thought it would be cool to include all of the books but now I'm not so sure. Anyways I thought I'd ask you guys because I tend to be often be indecisive... So PLEASE HELP ME! :) Oh and just a heads up the Jasper in my story is a bit bipolar because if you think about it someone in Alice and Jasper's relationship has to be aggressive and him b ing aggressive fits the picture with his whole newborn army background but since he is a veggie-vampire (Yes I just said that) and is with ALICE he has to be somewhat cheerful... So I made him bipolar :) In this chapter you will see his more temperamental side...

So enjoy!

**Jasper's POV**

_"I understand Edward but nonetheless, she was attacked. Please calm down and try to refrain from leaving the house until I get back. And yes that goes for ALL of you, and Emmett I know you can can hear me loud and clear so there will be NO exceptions or __excuses. Okay. I will see you all soon," _My father for all intents and purposes said coolly through the phone in Edward's hands.

I grit my teeth. How could he EVER tell that _human_ our secret? For all we know the Volturi could show up at anytime and come to kill us for telling her. How could Carlisle endanger us like that!

"Did I ever mention how much I hate humans?" I asked my lovely wife with my southern drawl.

"Aw Jazzy don't fret love. We'll all be fine, I can after all _see it._"

"And what Darling, is to make me think you aren't simply saying that to calm me down? You might just be keeping our true fate from me so that I don't go berserk and kill Carlisle."

Esme tenses.

"Not that I would dare," I say, extending my gift in her general direction. Last thing I need is for a hysterical Esme. I mean believe it or not she's got claws for nails and will use them in certain circumstances, and let's just say me threatening her mate is a certain circumstance...

"Ya' know what Jasper? You're amazing at controlling everyone else's emotions but when it comes to yours... Man I'd hate to be the one to piss you off..." Emmett says with a grin plastered to his face. Oh how much I would give to knock off that grin...

"JAZZ!" Alice screeches.

Damn it.

"Yes love?" I say feigning my innocence.

"Don't you dare do what you were thinking of doing," She says sternly...

"Yes Alice," I groan.

Sometimes I swear a psychic wife can be more of a hassle than a treasure. I mean I love her but not so much her gifts...

"I'm going out," She states and then simply struts off.

** Alice POV**

I can't see why Jasper and Edward are so against Bella knowing about us. I mean she herself is different too. Though I'd NEVER say that to anyone. She cannot know that I know who she is. I mean if she did... I can't imagine what the consequences she'd face. Chances are she'd be disowned by her family, let alone become exiled. I can't let that happen. I WON'T let that happen. After all she is supposed to be my dear friend in the future.

And the poor girl has been through enough as it is. She's not only a rarity and is being hunted to the ends of the earth by Aro, been attacked and now in the process of being tracked by a vampire, but to make it all worse she's going to have to choose.

The decision she'll make will impact her life in many ways. What she'll choose I don't know but I can sense it'll be life and death either way. It was after all that way for me.

I walked to the familiar shoreline I've taken to call my sanctuary the past few decades.

"Mother I don't know what to do? Should I reach out to her or should I allow him to carry out her fate?" I call out, summoning my mother.

"My darling Alice, worry not. You have the gift of premonition and decisions. Do whatever you feel is right. For you shall always see the outcome no matter the decision. I realize that this can be both a gift and a curse but Daughter you'll do what's right when the time comes. I cannot tell you what I foresee but I can assure you that she will, I fear, have to make a decision just as you did." Aeyala replies to me in the wise and mighty voice that she always carries upon herself.

"But Mother! Can you not tell me what to do? I cannot foresee her future anymore. I fear for her life. Either that or her innocence. Not only that but Orion is back for her," I say worriedly.

"Alice, calm down dear. She'll do what's right, you will do what's right. Her mother knew that this would come. After all you cannot twist fate without a price. Whatever is meant to be will happen and that's final. My advice to you though is to allow your heart to keep brave and true and to never abandon yourself or you roots."

"Thank you mother for your wise words. I must return or my mate will come looking for me. I love you. May the best become of you," I say willing myself to remain calm.

"And may the best also become of you my dear child."

And with that I set off to the Swan residence.

**Bella's POV**

I woke up a the crack of dawn and started the short trek to my secret lake. I hadn't been there since my attack a month ago and I needed my mother's guidance.

I stripped down to my two-piece and jumped into the water.

I stayed under for a few minutes testing out the temperature. Finally I submerged. I scanned the treeline looking for any sign of a threat.

After admitting to Carlisle what I was I'd became more cautious as to when I turned. I mean I couldn't risk anyone else knowing. I was after all already at risk of being exiled and disowned for telling Carlisle.

When I finally decided it was safe I willed my tail to form. After my transformation I started to slowly wiggle my tail. Just like walking again I needed to take swimming step by step. Not only did I damage the bones in my legs but also the muscles.

Therefore, swimming wasn't something I wanted to rush into...

I pull my conch-shell out from the bag I brought with me and called my mother.

"Hello?" My mother's holographic form called out.

"Hello Mother," I greeted her.

"Isabella! How have you been darling? You don't sound to well, no offence. Have you gotten a cold from one of those pesky humans? I swear the germs they carry are so – ah – dreadful," She says satisfied with her choice of words.

"No Mother I'm not sick. I was in a minor accident, though I'm fine now. I recovered fairly quickly."

"Minor _accident_? Isabella what happened?"

"Well Mother, I was walking to Charlie's house and I was attacked by a -" I take short pause trying to decide whether to tell her there were vampires or to lie.

"Well out with it Bella," My mother slowly pushes.

"I was walking back to Dad's and was attacked by a rabid squirrel," I respond weakly.

I cannot believe myself. I lied to my own mother. What is happening to me? I'm suppose to be "Isabella the Truthful", "Isabella The Brave", not "Isabella the Liar", "Isabella The Cheat".

I swear on my kingdom's welfare that Forks is changing me somehow. Whether it be for my overall benefit or a contribution to my complete undoing I shall never know.

A/N REMEMBER TO ANSWER MY QUESTION!


	5. Chapter 9

A/N – No one answered my question?! You are lucky I'm even updating! I'm sooooooo uninspired now... Anyways SHAME ON ALL OF YOU! None of you reviewed so this chapter shall be under 600 words! :'(

To Repent, Review! Oh and don't forget the reading part... So

R&R&R ;)

Bella's POV

I woke up, preformed my daily morning rituals, went downstairs, made and ate breakfast alone, and headed back to bed. Normal morning right? I suppose I sound like a crazy person but when I got out of the shower this morning I thought that I heard something in my room.

See, I told you I sounded like a crazy person.

I woke up around noon the sound of a honking car. I blinked and rose from my bed groggily to go see what was going on. And there standing in my driveway was the one and only hyper-active pixie, Miss Alice Cullen! I never thought I'd see the day that she followed through with her threat to take me shopping, but I suppose I should've seeing as how it is the weekend and Charlie is out of town fishing for the next week.

"Bella! Open the door! I know you know what we are so I don't think that I need to pull the "I'll bust the door down" card."

"Screw off you stupid demonic fashionable pixie from hell," I groan into my pillow trying to succumb to the sleepiness that overwhelmed my body.

"I heard that!"

"Good."

It was then that I felt a rush of cold air and seconds later, the feeling of being airborne.

_I was falling from my window._

I screamed. A cold hard hand clamped over my mouth.

"Wouldn't want to wake the neighbours," said Alice as she caught me.

"Why not? You woke ME up."

"Oh hush you!"

After about an hour on the road we came across a large bright coloured building.

"Voila! Welcome to sanctuary, or as normal people call it, the mall."

"Oh God," I remark.

And it seems like a fitting remark to say even at the present moment as Alice stuffs me into hideously pink dresses.

"Well Bella you need a dress for prom and pink brings out your blush. Now unless you can find another _pretty_ dress then I suggest you suck it up _princess_." Alice says sarcastically.

Just then I saw a green and blue satin dress with a sweetheart neckline with a small diamond crest at the bust. The dress was floor length and had thin blue sheer ruffles at the skirt. And to top it all of it had a freaking record-breaking price of $12 000! Amazing right?

"Oh my god! Bella that dress is SUPER CUTE! We are getting it!" Alice trills happily.

"But don't I have to try it on?"

"Bella darling, I can _see_ that it'll fit. Duh."

"So I didn't need to try all of those pink dresses on?" I shriek exasperated.

"Not really. But then again I do enjoy playing a good game of barbie Bella..."

I groan. All that work for nothing...

Just to make it clear, I HATE SHOPPING!


	6. Chapter 10

A/N – This chapter is going to be in the future by like 3 months because I don't like writing filler chapters and I need to speed up the time-line in this fic... Oh and just a heads up, I changed my name to "BornYesterdayButBornToBeWild" and I have a second account on here by the Pen Name of "Alycesaundra Mathews".

Anyways R&R!

- Alycesaundra Mathews

Chapter 10 – The Sleepover...: Part One (Dunh Dunh Daaaaaa!)

Bella's POV

Over the past few months Alice and I have become pretty close. So close that I was considering telling her about me. I mean I NEED someone to actually talk to. No one but my mother knows EVERYTHING that's happened and she is currently arranging plans for her extremely delayed wedding with my soon-to-be stepfather Philip or as I call him, Phil. Anyways, my mom is busy and maybe Alice would be able to help me out with everything because let's face it, she's got cheerful atmosphere going on that even affects "Jasper The Bipolar Vampire" in the slightest way. She always manages to cheer me up.

Though over the past few months, our friendship hasn't been the only thing developing. Over the last 3 months someone – or something, has been following me. I know it sounds crazy but there were scratches along my outer windowsill, as if something was trying to get in. Also there have been numerous attacks on the humans in town and even the vampires are becoming wary.

And to add to all of this creepiness I keep getting these _feelings_. During these feelings I usually loose control of my form and let loose. Once in the middle of one of my many trips to the beach with Angela, Jessica, Eric, Mike, Lauren, & Tyler, my tail came out while swimming. Tyler even saw it! I managed to convince him that there was water in his goggles and it made his vision blurry and all he saw was seaweed wrapped around my legs. But nonetheless it was a close call.

Anyways tonight I'm going to Alice's house for the second time. The first time I went was when Alice's family was out visiting "relatives" in Denali. We were there all alone and she decided to play "Barbie Bella" again. Well let's just say it's going to be 50x scarier now since her ENTIRE family will be there.

So here I am, driving down a lonely long dirt road that the Cullen's residence is on. It's surrounded by a thick treeline.

_All the better to kill mermaids in_, the Cynic in me thinks.

I turn off my high beams and my radio as I approach the house.

A calming feeling sweeps over me as I scan the house. There are lighted paper lanterns outside, illuminating the house and making it seem even bigger.

I guess the calming feeling must be Jasper's doing. I mean Alice did say he had influence on emotion.

I walk to the door and just as I raise my hand to knock the door flings open and a pair of unknown arms embrace me.

"You must be Bella!" A calming, maternal voice cries.

"Yes, and you must be Esme," I say taking in her appearance. She was medium height and wore a moss green dress that complimented her chocolate brown waves.

"Alice tells me so much about you when she's not rambling on about clothes," Esme says trying to make a joke.

I laugh.

A familiar blonde man then walks into the room.

"Doctor Cullen," I greet him, with a nod.

"Oh please call me Carlisle. Doctor Carlisle is far too formal for a friend," He says with a smile.

"Well then, _Carlisle,_ would any of you happen to know where a certain happy-go-luck pixie is?"

"Why yes. She's out hunting. She'll be back any moment though darling," A voice replies from behind me.

Wait a second, I recognized that southern twang.

"Jasper."

"That's the name..."

"It's nice to meet you. Alice talks about you a lot," I say politely with a smile, hoping, no _praying_ that, 1. Alice would return soon, and 2. He didn't sense the trembling that threatened to overcome me.

"Aw no need to get scared of the big 'ole Jasper Bellsy, he's a big softy once you get past his angry issues, his temper, his indecisiveness, and his – God who am I kidding? Go ahead and fear him! It's the most sensible thing to do!" A dark haired boy to my right says laughing. Next to him was a stunning blonde whom had a flawless complexion and beauty that succeeded even that of an average vampire.

_Emmett and Rosalie_ I thought mentally.

Jasper growled and pounced on Emmett who in-turn rolled the two of them into a (Now broken) table.

A loud whistle filled the room. Everyone froze and stared at the person who it belonged to.

Well I guess my first prayer came true...

"Boys! If you wanna' fight get your butts outside! Don't destroy Esme and I's interior genius!" Alice shrieks as she grabs their ears and drags them out the door.

"Now girls remember you're both beautiful! Now sort your shit out!" She huffs as she slams the door and looks up at me with a huge grin.

"Let's go play dress-up!"

I groan and trot up the stairs. No use in fighting a pixie...

"Alice why must we play dress-up? I thought that was something for eight year olds!"

"Well do eight year olds wear this?" Alice asks as she fishes into her closet and pulls out a dress. But wait it wasn't any dress it was...

"OHMIGOD! IT CAME! MY DRESS CAME!" I squealed.

Along with it was a set of diamond jewellery, a diamond encrusted clutch and a pair of azure heels that weren't too low yet too high.

It was my prom outfit...

Beside the dress there were two neatly laid out outfits. One in my size another in Alice's. They were clubbing clothes.

"Alice are we going to go clu –"

"Hey Bella wanna' play dress up?"

Something then inside of me urged on my answer.

"Hell Yeah."


	7. Chapter 11

Edward's POV

I glanced around the room absent-minded as my brothers prepared for what they claimed would soon be, "The Best Night Of My Existence".

"I Swear Eddy! You 'ought to loosen up a bit! I mean how many decades has it been since you last spoke with a girl? Like 8?" Emmett Prodded.

"Actually Emmett, I think your assumption is inaccurate. I don't think our brother here has EVER spoken with a girl," Jasper declared while laughing.

"Hey! He's spoken to me," Esme piped in from her office. She was working on some designing plans for a house being built somewhere in Seattle.

"You don't count! I mean you're like our mom! We meant girls that we can actually have se-"

"EMMETT CULLEN! Don't you dare end that sentence with sex. I swear to whatever God exists – if one exists – that if you do I'll be sure to tell Rosalie, and then we'll see if you'll be able to find girls to mess around with," Esme chastised.

It was funny watching them bicker. I was just about to slip out of the room when something or someone for that matter ran right into me.

"Hey watch out! God Alice, why the hell were you running exactly?"

And like the little pixie she is, she mischievously turned and grinned. She said nothing, just grinned. Slowly she backed up the staircase and bolted to her room.

"Whatever. Don't tell me! Just know that when I go to pick my favourite sister I won't forget this!" I playfully called in mock-sobbing.

"Hey Bro! It's game-time. We gotta' go!" Emmett called.

I drag my feet out the door and get into the back of Emmett's Jeep.

Oh God if you exist, HELP ME.

Bella's POV

"Oh My God Alice! That was flipping close!"

Alice had gone downstairs to grab us trench coats to cover up our anything but decent outfits. I know what most of you are thinking, Bella showing skin? Unheard of!

But recently I've decided that since in my case I'm only going to live once I might as well, well – live.

We exited the house cautiously. And when I say we, I mean Alice, Rosalie, and I.

At first Rosalie seems intimidating and then when you get to know her she's, intimidating. She's an open book when it comes to her emotions. Mostly because her emotions only consist of angry, frustration, annoyance, lust, and well, bitchiness.

I climbed into Rosalie's Ferrari. It was as you could imagine, a cherry red. We drove in silence until Alice cranked up a song by some emerging artist. She and Rosalie sung along to it and here I was not knowing the band that was playing the song, let alone the lyrics.

We soon arrived at the club and that's when the nerves kicked in. However the pixie get's what the pixie wants. By the time we'd gotten to the doors I was calmed down. That's when I heard that fateful word.

"I.D.?"

Alice being Alice reached into her purse and produced our highschool I.D. cards.

"I would guess that these suffice?" She said masking her usually peppy voice with an overtone of what sounded like sexiness.

"I would guess they do lady," He replied eyeing her up and down.

And with that we entered the club confidently, and most definitely not looking back.

Unknown POV

She could run however she'd never be able to hide. Her scent was far to potent for me to miss. I couldn't wait to indulge in it. I entered the building that shone bright lights. I knew I'd find her here, after she was _mine._ When one claims another, a bond is made. The bond is especially strong when the two subjects have a strong connection or attraction prior to the claiming.

You see her & I are an exceptionality. We had a bond together before she was even born, thanks to her parents that is. Or should I say her mother since her father was always out of the picture, usually with one of his many lovers. How ironic it is that the innocent always end up with the corrupt?

Perhaps that is how our story will end too but who knows?

I walk into the building through a back door. Noise bounces off the walls. It is evident that I've just walked into some sort of human celebration.

I walk up to a bigger man who resembles a giant in more ways than not.

"Excuse me sir? What are you all celebrating?"

"The weekend man. If not the weekend then the music, girls, and the beer," He says.

"Why would someone celebrate women?"

"Because of 'em titties man!" Someone yelled from behind me. He appeared to either out of his mind or maybe intoxicated.

I turn to him.

"And what exactly are titties?"

"Ya' don't know what titties are?! You are just like my brother! You know that right?"

"Sure. I guess so?"

"You're not from around here are you?"

"No. Not at all."

"Oh. Well welcome to Seattle. I hope you enjoy our finer selection of women since they are quite mouth-watering."

I chuckled. Mouth-watering indeed.

When the dark haired stranger finished that some blonde siren from beside him smacked him on the arm.

"Hey Baby! You know I was talking about you!"

"I'm from New York, "Baby" not Seattle!"

"I know that!" He says though obviously he didn't.

I decide to leave the couple to their bickering. I couldn't get sidetracked on my mission. I'd waited over 16 years for this moment and I wouldn't let some pesky stranger get in the way.

I turned my head and there she was, in clothes that left little to the imagination, with another girl.

_Ah. This will be a victorious night._

A/N – Sorry for not updating sooner! It's just I haven't been getting very many reviews (If Any) and I don't know if anyone is really enjoying this story. If no one is then I guess I may just scrap it. If even ONE person is then I'll continue. I'll give you all until June 20th to get your reviews in!

~Alyce


End file.
